A Queste, A Romance, and A Chocolate Chip Cookie
by goldenraziel
Summary: When someone important gets kidnapped, Septimus and the newly awoken Syrah Syara have to travel to the Land of the Long Nights to find them. And they discover a few things along the way: about Syrah's identity as well as about each other. R&R please!


**Hi all!! Hope you like A Queste, A Romance, and a Chocolate Chip Cookie!!! By the way, it has some spoilers for _Syren_, but it is mostly post-_Syren_, so you can read it if you haven't read _Syren._ See you at the end!!!!!**

**GEoFS**

**

* * *

**

"Syrah! Wake up! Syrah Syara! Open your eyes this instant!" Syrah opened her eyes. She knew that voice. That was the voice of ...

"Julius!" cried Syrah delightedly. She got up from her bed and hugged her ex-mentor. Julius Pike, ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, smiled fondly the his old apprentice. Syrah let go of Julius.

"Where am I?" she asked, puzzled.

"You are in a **Spirit World**," explained Julius. "A **Spirit World** is a place where **UnSettled Spirits** reside until they become **Settled**."

"But why aren't you **Settled**?" Syrah asked.

"Because I have something to tell you," he responded. "And that reminds me. Listen, Syrah. You have been in a **Magykal** coma for two years." Syrah fainted. Julius sighed and did a quick **Revive**, followed by an **Energy Boost**. When she stood again, Syrah was trembling.

"That means I am ... twenty-one?" she questioned.

"No," replied Julius kindly. "The time has only passed in the land of the **Living**. So you are still nineteen. As is Septimus Heap. You know, he has come to sit by your bedside every day for five hours. He always comes." Syrah blushed.

"Anyway, the **Oracle of Spirits** has prophesied that you will be training under Marcia Overstrand, the current ExtraOrdinary and Septimus's mentor. It will be Marcia's decision as to who she chooses for her successor," continued Julius. Then he sobered.

"I have been with you for enough time. I must now **Release** you to the land of the **Living**. I have completed what I came for, and now, I am **Settled**."

"No," sobbed Syrah, "Julius! Don't go!"

"Good bye, Apprentice!" came Julius's retreating voice. "Fare thee well, Syrah!"

* * *

Septimus Heap jumped. Syrah's body had just twitched and she was now sobbing uncontrollably on her bed in the sickbay. Suddenly, Syrah's eyes flew open and her body stopped twitching.

"Syrah! You're awake!" shouted Septimus joyfully.

"Septimus ..." breathed Syrah. Septimus leapt up from his chair.

"She's awake!" he roared. "Syrah's awake!" They heard the pounding of feet, and Jenna, Nicko, Snorri, and an exhausted Marcia entered the room. They crowded around her (except for Marcia), asking questions and creating quite a ruckus. Syrah just smiled shyly and stayed quiet.

"Enough! Give Syrah some room, all of you. Syrah, welcome back to the world of the waking. Do you know how long you've been asleep?"

"Two years, madam?" answered Syrah quietly. Everyone looked shocked. Even Marcia was surprised.

"How did you know?" asked Jenna. Suddenly, Snorri froze.

"I see a **Spirit** in this room. **Spirit**, **Show** yourself!" Snorri demanded. (**A/N: I'm not exactly sure how she does it, but if you know, review or PM please!**) A patch of air to the right of Syrah began to shimmer, and the ghostly figure of Julius Pike flickered into being.

"Julius?" asked Syrah. Julius Pike nodded, then said,

"Hello, all of you. I am the reason Syrah has been asleep for the past two days," confessed Julius, and he related to them the story of Syrah's coma. They all sat silently for a moment, then Jenna stood up.

"Come on Nicko! Let's go talk to Beetle! I'm sure he has something interesting to tell us!" Jenna fake smiled as she tugged Nicko out of the room. Snorri followed close behind.

"Well, it seems as if we have a problem. We can't have _two_ ExtraOrdinary Apprentices! Especially since they are both Senior Apprentices," exclaimed Marcia.

"Marcia, if you don't mind, let us discuss this in your study," said Julius politely. Marcia got his message.

"All right. Septimus, Syrah, I will send someone down to bring you up once we have found a solution." Julius and Marcia left, and the sickbay was filled with the telltale smell of **Magyk**. Septimus looked at Syrah.

"Ummm.... Syrah? Are you going to get up or what?" Septimus asked.

"Oh, yes!" Syrah scrambled out of bed and stretched. When she had finished, she turned to Septimus.

"What shall we do now? Just wait?" inquired Syrah.

"Well," said Septimus slowly, "I was thinking I could take you on a tour of the Castle, since you're knew here."

"Okay," said Syrah happily, and she followed Septimus out of the sickbay. They ended up far away from where they started, and when Barney Pot finally found Syrah and Septimus in the Egg on Toast Restaurant, (**A/N: Is that the name?**) he rushed over to them.

"The ExtraOrdinary Wizard ghost says to call you to the Wizard Tower! He says Miss Overstrand's been kidnapped!"

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffie! Did you like it? Sorry if the characters are a little bit out of ... character. Please R&R, because I need feedback. Please feel free to flame! (Unless you swear at me because I do not like bad words!) Again, R&R, and I may be able to get the next chappie up within the end of April. (I don't have much time on the computer because of homework and such.)**

**Golden Eagle of Flaming Sword (in reviews, GEoFS will be fine)**


End file.
